11th August 1997
Summary It's Tony and Julie's wedding day, and Tony begins to have second thoughts. However, he is thrilled when Julie changes her mind and jilts him at the altar. Meanwhile, Jude accidentally causes a fire, and she and Maddie are trapped. Plot Kurt tries to convince Tony to jilt Julie. Kurt, Ruth and Dawn comment that they think Tony looks ill. Lewis manages to get a reluctant Maddie to do his washing before the wedding. Jambo infuriates Tony by making jokes about the wedding. They almost come to blows. As Lewis leaves, he leaves the door open. Maddie rushes to close the door and lock all the locks. Carol arrives and tells Tony that he's making a lot of people happy. Tony thinks of how attractive Carol looked, but lied he was thinking about Julie. Jambo and Lewis make a bet on how whether or not Tony will jilt Julie. Jude tells Maddie that Angela has to go for some tests at the hospital, and that she's in debt. Julie arrives at the wedding with her father. He walks her down the aisle, but Julie stops part way down. She declares that she can't marry Tony and races off. Tony, Kurt and Jambo are delighted. Mrs Matthews is infuriated and upsets Julie, especially by saying that she will never forgive Julie. Jambo refuses to pay Lewis as they couldn't be 100% sure whether or not Tony would have jilted Julie or not. Tony delivers a speech about Kurt. Jude tells Maddie that Michael is gone and they're safe. Dawn and Jambo catch the bouquet thrown by Ruth, and kiss passionately. Tony dances with Carol, as she's chief bridesmaid. Tony begins to worry about the reason Julie jilted him, and Carol is forced to tell him that he got ditched for "Tarzan" at the hen party. Jambo invites Dawn out, anywhere she wants. Jude has bought Maddie wine, and she goes to light candles to try get rid of the smell of the carpet. Angela tells Dawn that Jude isn't at home and promises to ring someone, and if they can't make it, then she will go home. Tony tells Carol that he thought she was looking very attractive. They kiss, but his friends worry that the whole jilting thing will happen again between them. A drunk Jude goes to answer the phone, but knocks a candle over and starts a fire. They struggle to get out through the locked door, and the keys are missing. Cast Regular cast *Bazz - Toby Sawyer *Kurt Benson - Jeremy Edwards *Ruth Benson - Terri Dwyer *Lucy Benson - Kerrie Taylor *Jambo Bolton - William Mellor *Dawn Cunningham - Lisa Williamson *Jude Cunningham - Davinia Taylor *Carol Groves - Natalie Casey *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Julie Matthews - Julie Buckfield *Maddie Parker - Yasmin Bannerman *Lewis Richardson - Ben Hull Guest cast *Mrs Matthews - Carol Hawkins *Mr Matthews - Russell Richardson Quotes Carol Groves: "Tony, what's the matter? Your aura's all over the place! It should be bright yellow!" Tony Hutchinson: "What is it? Not that I believe in any of that rubbish..." Carol Groves: "Well, it's fixed. But it's predominately red." Kurt Benson: "Meaning what?" Carol Groves: "Red signifies... erm... sex." Kurt Benson: "Well, it is his wedding day..." Tony Hutchinson: "I am still here you know! Carol, you look lovely." Carol Groves: "Thanks very much. It's getting redder - what are you thinking about?!" Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:1997 episodes